


Book and Bread

by inanis_mortem



Series: BokuAka Week 2017 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: BokuAka Week, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 02:24:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10401645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inanis_mortem/pseuds/inanis_mortem
Summary: Bokuaka Week Day OnePrompt: First MeetingSummary:Their first meeting seems to have happened in the exact opposite way of what many people expect.Akaashi never manages to understand why but this is the first thing he'll tell anyone who asks:It didn't happen on the volleyball court.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short drabble

 

 

Their first meeting seems to have happened in the exact opposite way of what many people expect.

Akaashi never manages to understand why but this is the first thing he'll tell anyone who asks:

It didn't happen on the volleyball court.

* * *

 

As a matter of fact, their first meeting had nothing to do with volleyball.

Nothing to relate to that at all.

It ends with volleyball but their initial contact

It's luck, coincidence, Akaashi's reluctance to look up from his book, Bokuto's timing as he turns a corner, and yakisoba bread.

* * *

Akaashi can hear his mom's words echoing in his head, _look where you're going, Keiji_ , but sometimes he forgets.

The book he's reading is interesting for him, and he's engrossed in it, not enough to let a car run over him, but enough to be slightly not aware of his surroundings.

He flips a page, turning a corner.

He crashes into something.

A soft thump as his book falls to the ground, a significantly louder one when his tailbone makes contact with the ground.

There's something on his uniform and there's horrified yelps from what looks like a pair of older student.

"I'm sorry!" one exclaims, sheepishly scratching his hair, white with grey streaks or grey with white, Akaashi can't quite tell, sheepishly.

"Bo!" the other hisses.

* * *

The two other students insist on taking him to their club room where they have a washing machine to help him clean his shirt.

Akaashi politely declined but they insist and he might as well.

The one who bumped into him lends Akaashi a shirt, still apologizing until Akaashi clears his throat, shaking his head.

"I should have been looking at where I was going."

Golden eyes light up and he relaxes.

"Still," he chirps after a moment. "I'm really sorry!"

Akaashi nods, he's not mad in the slightest.

"I'm Konoha Akinori." The second students introduces himself, holding out a hand to shake. "This is-"

"Bokuto Koutarou!" Bokuto cuts in, smiling widely. "Nice to meet you, uh..."

"Akaashi Keiji," Akaashi offers.

"Nice to meet you, Akaashi!" Bokuto's enthusiastic.

"Likewise."

Konoha huffs, handing Akaashi his bag and book.

"I think your lunch got destroyed."

It has, the glass container broken, food probably not salvageable and Akaashi resigns himself to having to wait until he gets home.

He doesn't mind much.

"Here!" Bokuto's shoving something into his hands and Akaashi recognizes it as yakisoba bread, the exact same thing that made his shirt a mess.

"What about your lunch?" Bokuto crosses his arms and pulls out another couple out of his bag, Konoha making a disbelieving noise.

" _Just how many do you have?_ "

" _I need them!_ "

Akaashi absently eats it as they both bicker over the appropriate amount or rather, respectable amount of yakisoba bread that one is allowed to carry at one time.

* * *

He finishes just as the dryer's timer rings, Bokuto pulling out the shirt and flapping it a couple of times to cool it down.

"I'm really sorry for the inconvenience," Bokuto apologizes again and Akaashi shakes his head, buttoning his shirt up.

"It's really not a problem," Akaashi replies, trying his best to sound sincere. He is, but some people tell him he doesn't sound that way sometimes.

Bokuto grins, scratching the back of his head sheepishly.

"Cool," he says, opening the door for Akaashi. "See you around?"

Akaashi glances back, hesitating for a moment.

"Sure," he answers, fiddling with the strap of his bag.

"Great!"

* * *

_"Akaaaaaaashi!" Akaashi drops the volleyball at the sound of the familiar voice._

_"Bokuto-san." The other first years are giving him strange looks as Bokuto bounds over, Konoha right behind him._

_"Akaaaaashi, I didn't know you played volleyball!"_

_"Same could be said for you," Akaashi counters, bending back down to pick up his ball._

_Bokuto laughs boisterously, clapping Akaashi on the back._

_Akaashi's sure Bokuto's meant to do it gently but he has to stumble forwards for a couple of steps before he catches himself._

_"What position?" Konoha's more businesslike, his tone a little less enthusiastic than Bokuto's but equally interested._

_"I'm hoping setter."_

_"Cool! I'm going to be the ace next year!" Bokuto exclaims, eyes shining with pride. "Maybe you can be my setter!"_

_Akaashi smiles tentatively._

_"Maybe."_

**Author's Note:**

> and of course, Akaashi does become Bokuto's setter


End file.
